


Still I call it magic when I'm next to you

by wEird_fiSh



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: POV Second Person, The Owl House AU, Weblena Week (Disney), Weblena Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wEird_fiSh/pseuds/wEird_fiSh
Summary: In which Lena gets a gay panic in the woods. The owl house AU.Weblena week 2020
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Still I call it magic when I'm next to you

**Author's Note:**

> I had many ideas for this day, but I decided to stay with a Weblena-Lumity AU.  
> Thanks to Katdogees and guavajam for helping me translate this fanfic:(<3

If for coincidence someone dared to ask how amazing is to live in the same place as Magica de Spell, with no hesitation you would answer that it makes the idea of getting lost in the woods doesn’t sound too bad or scary.

So here you are, in the middle of nowhere, after many years with the same routine and, unfortunately, the same old feelings. Nobody said it was going to be easy to be part of the most respected witch family in the Boiling Isles. Or worse, to live the nightmare of being Lena, the niece of the powerful Magica de Spell.

For your bad luck you are tied up to a high status and the expectations of everyone who for some reason, all are pending on your life more than their own existence, pointing and judging all the time your friendships, reputation and the ability of doing magic like the prodigy you should be for heredity. It is pretty tiring to be the luxurious accesory of your stupid aunt. 

But fortunately you have found relief deep in the woods, where the lack of sound is everywhere and is able to silence all the constant complaints of Magica. The peace rules over you, giving you all the confidence in the universe so you can do a dumb spell and have all the liberty of making a mistake. Maybe you have the vague hope of being eaten by the bat queen or get lost when you go back home, but unfortunately you know you'll always go back safe and sound.

But here you are, in your small corner of the universe with your mediocre magic.

You take your seat in the same moldy log as always, the one that already has carved your name in one of the sides. You look at the little purple flame in your hands that you made to give you warmth. "Too simple and insignificant", Magica would think. But she is not here so it doesn’t fucking matter how useless can your own magic be without a wand, books and teachers.

And it really doesn’t matter because you have found your value and esteem in a basic spell like creating fire is, and sometimes it makes you think about how many times you forget the beauty of the simple things. But is too dumb to want to understand the fire, when you don’t have to overthink everything, only enjoy the warm of it.

Maybe the reason why it's impossible to compare something simple with the other advanced spells you know it's because you know them upside down. But your warm flame is cozy and has its own color, because purple is like your personal mark, just as your golden eyes and your lock of hair dyed…

“Lena!”

Pink. 

Stading up, a few meters from you. There she is, and her presence is enough to bright more than any fire that you can make.

Her pink ribbon moves between the trees and shrubs only to come and sit with you, you don’t say a word, and you don’t try to ask how she found you because she will always find you one way or another.  
A month ago approximately , the rumors of a human that started to live in this world scattered everywhere, while some people imagined that she was coming to conquer and kill everyone, the other half stayed skeptical about that idea. Anyone with the minimum knowledge about humans knew they were weak and fragile, and of course incapable of using magic.

Independently of the fact that you wanted or not to get involved in the topic (you didn't want to) you ended up knowing who the fuzz was all about... A girl named Webby with round ears that lived in the house of the most wanted criminal in the isle, Della, the owl lady. She was also friends with the problematic triplets.

All this stuff you should have ignored because you didn't care about it, what you cared about was the common things all around you, but you couldn't ignore it for so long when the situation started to directly affect you. 

That fact that Webby started to study at Hexside and tried to find the way to befriend you it was only the start of you slipping out of your comfort zone and leaving behind your peace. Then, any way or another, you ended up falling for the stupid and annoying joy, and you sure had lost your mind for her.

“Hey, Pink.” you say when she comes in front of you. With nervousness, you act the most possible as if it doesn't affect you at all, concentrating only on your magic with the fear of melting in front of her big brown eyes. In the deepest part of your conscience comes the stupid thougth that in reality Webby is going to exterminate everyone with her cuteness and peculiar charming.

Webby only gets excited by that as an answer, and her eyes only focus on the flame that's on your hands and she gets excited to the point she can’t handle her emotions, letting herself say “Magic spells…”

The girl throws herself forwards and falls on her knees in front of you, breaking your personal space to admire the dancing flame in your hands. In instinct, you try to take a step back, losing your balance on the log and falling over your back with a weird deep sound. The flame dies and there’s a soft blush in your face.

“Lena, I’m so sorry” Webby rushes to help and it seems like she has forgotten the charm of the little purple fire “I didn’t mean to scare you, I get so excited with the magic that I forget you don’t like to be so close around people.”

She takes your hand and helps you get up. The red of your face extends more and you draw distance between the two of you when you can stand up by yourself.

“Yes, no… Don’t worry.” you whisper while you clean your uniform of the dust that got you dirty “Anyways what are you doing here? Did you got lost?”

“Uh? No!” She laughs nervously and plays with her lock of hair down “I just… you know, i was walking around and...” it seems that humans are bad at lying, too. You look at her with an eyebrow down and that is reason enough to confuse Webby “Fine! I saw you enter the woods and I came to say hi.”

“Uhm, okay. Hi” you say with an attempt to sound the most indifferent and cool teenager as posible. Normally it's not difficult because it's part of your lifestyle, but in front of Webby is complicated being uncaring with everything.

You take a seat once again in the same log as before and your view concentrates on the spell that you try to continue in your hands.

It doesn’t take too much time for your hands to start sweating and not because of the heat of the flame coming from your palms, but because Webby locks her eyes on you rather that in your magic. Why is she looking at you? Ha! If you could kick yourself for thinking about that.

If there is a reason as to why Webby talks to you is because she is obsessed and curious about learning magic. You think this only to ignore your stupid crush on her. But is becoming more complicated if she keeps coming closer to you.

Webby seats on the log and she slides to stay shoulder to shoulder with you. The contact makes you feel butterflies in your stomach and the flame in your hands turns stronger enough like to illuminate much of the space where you are. You hear an expression of amazement and you can’t handle feeling great about it.

“Where did you learn that?”

“Fire?” you ask looking at her.

“Yeah! I mean, I know it is with practice and all that stuff, but how many time did it take you to learn it?” she says with a sparkle in her eyes and a silly smile splattered on her face that makes you feel like a better person, only by looking at her in that way.

“Not too much time, I suppose", Your voice and posture softs, and you shrug. “It was one of the first things i learned, i don’t believe it took me too long. A day and half, maybe. By the way, it's not that complicated, anyone with a brain can do this spell".

“Oh...hahaha, I see!” the Webby's voice breaks a little and her smile starts to disappear into an uncomfortable grimace “Not too complicated…” she repeats to herself and tries to concentrate playing with the hem of her skirt trying to hide her nervousness. 

And if you thought you couldn't hate yourself more, you were absolutely wrong.

For the first time since she appeared you decide to look at her face and try to give her back her smile, because who said that now the world needs the happiness of Webby Vanderquack to be a happier place?

You forget about your spell and you touch her shoulder softly. She turns to look at you and the brown in her turn stronger with the intense golden of yours. 

“Pink, I didn't mean that...not at you.” the words come out of your mouth, and it's one of those few times where you are being genuine with someone. Webby is the last person in the world that you would be rude to. “Everybody has their own rhythm, and learning that spell doesn’t make you more or less intelligent. It was a joke.” 

“I know, Lena,” she laughs, and maybe she was uncomfortable making the situation so intense “Is just really exhausting to not progress at all, I see Della, and the boys and how can you domaine something so easily, and all of this sometimes makes me think that magic is not for me.”

Her hand comes to the corners of her skirt and enters her pockets, taking out a little notebook with a pink cover. 

She rips three sheets with drawn symbols in the middle and puts them on the floor, in front of her feet. You stare in confusion.

“I only know three spells” with three of her fingers she touches the sheets of paper, one of them comprimes itself into a little ball and transforms into a little sphere of light. The next one turns into an ice tower that's already melting and the last one into a flower with spines that waves at you with their pink petals.

Webby pulls off the flower and she gives it to you with the most pure smile in the universe; with your burning face, you hesitate, and you accept her present.

“Webby...” 

“I know is not enough and i make many mistakes; the last time i almost killed Louie when he tried to show me how to control plants.” a little embarrassed giggle comes out of her “And maybe I don’t know if I'm going to be a real witch like Della or like you, but I want to show the world that I’m capable of many things and more, and I… I…”

“Webby!” 

The steadiness of your voice surprises you, including the girl in front of you that's getting all her insecure thoughts out, she overreacts a little and she looks back at you with a little fear. You slide your hand from her shoulder to her wrist, you softly press therr like a way to ask her to hold her hand.

In fact you don’t have any idea of what you are doing because your brain is acting in an automatic way, but it doesn’t bother you at all because you feel like this contact is something that you both need.  
Webby relaxes her hand, giving you the opportunity to hold it and interlace your fingers. You turn around enough so you are facing each other, even if the log doesn’t let you move that well, you find a way to touch her forehead. You can hear how her breathing turns heavy and between your eyes you find an adorable blush on her face.  
You look definitely worse.

“You don’t have to prove anything to no one” you whisper in the sweetest way possible with determination still on your words, but even then your mind plays against you and your heart at this point is about to explode. She looks comforting like that, in front of you, and she is holding your hands, it brings you the wish to protect her “And it doesn’t matter how many spells you can do because you are already the same or better than anybody.”

“Lena, don’t say that!” she laughs like she thinks of what you just said as the joke of the century and breaks the closeness between you two, but she never stops holding your hands “You know I am not good at understanding sarcasm.”

“What? Sarcasm?” the warm atmosphere gets lost for a little while because it bothers you that she didn’t get your point. You let go of her hands to cross your arms and get defensive “N-no!, is just my tone of voice! Webby, I'm talking seriously when I tell you that-“

It was impossible to finish the sentence when Webby jumped over you, and wrapped you with a hug, maybe the first hug you've had after many years.

She hides her face between the space of your shoulder and neck, and snuggles the most possible close to you.

You have lost control of all your extremities and your brain has stopped working correctly, you are only capable of feeling the sensation of having the girl close to you, irradiating a cozy warm that you've never had in your life before.

She keeps laughing and her joy is so contagious it fills you and you don’t know how to react to those feelings.

“Ow, you really are my best friend!” she squeaks happily when your arms unconsciously wrap around her to bring her closer to you. 

Between the collapse of emotions and thoughts in your head only one comes out to the light and is the only one that matters at the current moment.

“We’re friends.” you think out loud and you say it like you are sliding in ice. You’re shaking over this, waiting for this moment to be crushed under your feet and you sink into the deep and cold nowhere, but Webby is here to hold you and maybe she will take you to her strange house to pass the time with her and the triplets; and you will get tired of the junk food and you will pass the night there with stupid games and bad jokes. 

For the first time you feel that you have find your place in the world.

"It is really ridiculous and insignificant", would think Magica, but she is not there and it doesn’t fucking matter what she is going to say, because you've found love in something simple like Webby's friendship. Is sweet and cozy and it has its own color, like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> It is one of the first times that I am encouraged to publish what I write, and perhaps it is very simple, but it is done with love.
> 
> I made a little fanart for this fanfic, hope you like it https://plantamal.tumblr.com/post/629461076180893697/weblena-week-day-4-au-i-had-many-ideas-for-this


End file.
